Growing Pains
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: this story comes from a long time ago... back when the era of Discord first began... when the two alicorn sisters were young fillies... its time for one of them to go through their right of passage... in the most annoying way possible...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! first of all, I have to apologize as I have been very busy this month with a multitude of things. I had to plan my eagle scout ceremony, my ADHD made it hard for me to focus on My Little Pony stories, I created at least ten new story ideas this month and have yet to write them giving me over 40 story ideas flowing through my head counting all of the My Little Pony stories I plan on rewriting so I am sorry to say I only have a sixth of what I uploaded the previous month... I have failed you all as I have failed a friend I treat as a brother of mine by not being able to write up any chapters for Equestrian Ranch...**

 **I hope you all will forgive me for barely having anything to post...**

 **hope you all forgive me and see you all next month if you stay around...**

 **this story is requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous and the idea he had gotten the idea from a story that was taken down. he can't remember the name of the story but he requested for me to write it for him. I must say I am glad to write this as it means it would be my first story without any true action scenes.**

the night dragged on... the only place in Equestria that was untouched by Discord's magic that was hidden away for the future saviors of Equestria... but tonight was a special night. it was the right of passage for one of the young fillies...

magic started to flow from the always changing Sun and Moon and into the large hidden building that was hidden underground... the forest the building was in was known as the Everfree Forest. a place Discord decided was already chaotic enough so he left it alone. the magic began to flow through the vents until it reached a room that housed the two sleeping fillies...

it began to flow towards the young white pink mane and tailed filly began to flow into her mane and tail as he body began to glow a dark blue and gold... before the dark blue magic left her body leaving only a golden glow as the glow soaked into the young fillies skin. the dark blue magic flowed over to the younger filly and flowed into her before it suddenly stopped and pulled itself out and flowed outside of the building.

soon the glow over the older filly disappeared but never came out of the young filly's body... all was quiet... until she opened her eyes... and sat up with a hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone welcome to the monthly update! I got more chapters this month but no new stories for several reasons! first reason I now have over 50 - 55 story ideas, includes rewrites of my stories, so new stories I plan to write randomly and put into a folder to post in case I don't have enough chapters to post and would help me greatly because well... again i say it ADHD is a blessing and a curse... I get so many ideas that its hard for my mind to keep up...**

 **also, doesn't help my mind has been stuck on dark souls and reading harry potter fanfiction this month... now its stuck on 7 days to die...**

 **moving on! I'm posting over 15 chapters this month and I am kind of glad due to the pity amount I did last month and I am glad I got at least one chapter out for Equestrian Ranch which is now flowing through my mind for stuff I can work on so I should have more than 1 to post next month for that story... I've had a good month besides the fact my ADHD has been nearly killing me.**

 **I'm actually going to go to a person to get authenticated that I have ADHD so I can get myself a job coach because I am feeling very lazy...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **and I'm rambling off again... back on track! I hope you all enjoy the chapters and hope you all can forgive my ADHD self for updating random stories... have a good one!**

Celestia continued to hiccup as her younger sister tiredly sat up and opened her eyes. "Tia... go back to sleep..." Luna fell back onto her pillow as Celestia gave another hiccup as sparks came from her horn. "get a drink of water..." Luna then spoke up as she turned away from her sister. Celestia proceeded to heed her sister's advice and made to get out of her bed... until a hiccup caused her to fumble her movement as she fell onto the floor.

"ow..." Celestia got back onto her hooves as she gave a loud yawn before another hiccup echoed through their large underground home. She continued down the dark hallway as she let out a hiccup every 10 feet causing sparks to come off her horn. She didn't realize this as she closed her eyes every time she hiccuped. Soon she reached the room with the kitchen as she walked in and hiccuped. She unconsciously used her magic to grab a plastic cup and bring it over to the faucet. Before she used her magic to turn on the faucet. She didn't notice the flash the same color of her magic surround the cup as it turned into a glass cup.

She turned on the faucet with her magic and hiccuped again once the magic on the faucet flashed the same color of her magic as it turned into chocolate milk. She didn't notice what had happened until she brought the glass over to her lips and took a drink. Her eyes widened in confusion as she forced herself to wake up more then what she already was and looked at the cup that was in her magic. "didn't I..." she started as her thoughts went to where she grabbed the cup from and looked up to see the cupboard for all the plastic cups was left open. She then proceeded to use her magic to turn on the faucet to find only water coming out... then she hiccuped with her eyes opened and stared in shock at the flowing chocolate milk until she hiccuped again and it turned into the water again.

She was so shocked that she dropped the plastic cupped turned glass onto the floor creating a loud shatter that caused her to jump and give a loud shriek... she went against the wall breathing heavily until she hiccuped again and she then noticed the sparks coming from her horn. She brought a hoof up to her horn and winced slightly when she touched it and hiccuped as she heard the sound of hoofsteps of her quickly approaching sister. "Tia!" she heard her yell as she burst into the kitchen.

"I'm alright..." Celestia spoke weakly as she looked towards her worried sister. "just... surprised by something."

"by what?" she asked curiously as Celestia only replied in a hiccup. "didn't you get a drink of water..." she then looked towards the shattered glass on the floor and looked at the chocolate milk that covered the floor. "Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why didn't you tell me we had chocolate milk!" she whined towards her older sister.

"because we don't Luna!" she retorted before she hiccuped again. "my magic is going on the fritz!"

"magic... fritz?" she then asked her older sister as said older sister face hoofed before she once again hiccuped.

"every time I-" she hiccuped causing her younger sister to snicker. "hiccup when using my magic something-" yet another hiccup this time getting a giggle from Luna. "weird happens!"

"are we talking normal weird or Discord weird?" she asked in an innocent tone as Celestia looked annoyed.

"Luna!"

"its just a simple question..." she murmured in a small voice before she snickered again hearing Celestia hiccup. "why are you hiccuping anyway?" she then asked in a confused tone as Celestia sighed.

"I don't know..." she hiccuped. "but its getting very annoying!"

"ill say... think Discord somehow found us?" Luna asked in excitement.

"then why..." hiccup. "would he let us live? He knows..." hiccup. "the prophecy concerning him and..." hiccup... "and alicorns." silence reigned in the room for almost a minute before she hiccuped once more causing Luna to go into a fit of giggles. "Luna!"

"what?!" she whined. " it's funny!"

"not it's not Luna!"

"yes, it is!"

"is not!"

"it is!"

"not!" hiccup

"is!"

"not!" hiccup

"is!"

"not!" hiccup

"not!"

"is!" hiccup

"not!"

"is!" hiccup

"not!"

"it is and that is final!" Celestia then yelled before she hiccuped and then silence...

"do you know that-"

"yes... I just realized..." hiccup...

…

…

…

…

…

"no desert..." hiccup. "for a week..."

"tiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa!"


End file.
